gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Claude
|gender = M |status = Alive |pob = |home = Liberty City Red Light District, Portland Belleville Park, Staunton Island Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale |nationality = American |family = Catalina (Ex-Girlfriend) Maria Latore (Girlfriend) |affiliations = Yakuza Colombian Cartel (Formerly) Leone Family (Formerly) Toni Cipriani Maria Latore (Possibly formerly) Diablos (Formerly) Uptown Yardies (Formerly) Southside Hoods Ray Machowski Donald Love |vehicles = Bulletproof Patriot (Gift) Grey ZR-350 (in GTA San Andreas) Yakuza Stinger Teal Green Kuruma Cartel Cruiser Player's choice |businesses = Doherty Garage (Formerly) |voice = Robert Pattinson}} Claude Speed is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Claude never speaks in any of his appearances, and therefore there is no voice actor for him and he wasn't mentioned at all in the end credits of GTA III. When he appears in Grand Theft Auto 6, he could speaks. History Background Nothing is known about Claude's life before 1992, other than he had emerged as a top contender in an illegal racing ring and owned an abandoned garage in Doherty, San Fierro. Rockstar however states that Claude is: "Definitely a drifter, probably from the west coast, new to Liberty City " (and his) "surname may or may not be Speed". Events of GTA San Andreas Racing with Carl Johnson Claude, in 1992, became involved with Catalina, who had recently split up with Carl Johnson, before racing CJ in a losing effort. Following the loss, he hands over his garage to Johnson, before leaving San Andreas with Catalina. The two head to Liberty City where they embark on a nine year crime spree ending with Catalina's betrayal. Events of GTA III Bank Heist and Jailbreak At the start of the game, Claude and Catalina robbed a bank in Liberty City. Catalina, however, turned on her boyfriend, shooting him and leaving him for dead, justifying her decision with "I'm an ambitious girl, and you're just small time". Claude is arrested by the Liberty City Police Department. He is convicted of all charges and is sentenced to ten years in prison. While being transferred to a prison in Portland View, Claude escapes from a police convoy after the Colombian Cartel attack the convoy to free the Oriental Gentleman. Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse in the Red Light District, before moving on to Luigi's Sex Club 7. Luigi Goterelli, the owner, gives Claude his first job in the city, to drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. The Leone Family Claude, successful in his errand, continues to be employed by Goterelli, who also has him kill a drug dealer and two pimps, before having him drive Misty to Joey Leone's Garage. Claude then begins to work for Joey, killing both Mike Forelli and Lee Chong, before chauffering Toni Cipriani, later working for him against the Triads, principally killing three Triads warlords. Claude, impressing the Leone Family hierarchy, is introduced to the Don, Salvatore Leone. Salvatore, 'seeing nothing but good things' for Claude, has him looking after his 'girl' Maria for the evening, kill Curly Bob (who was selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel, now co-led by Catalina) and later destroy a freighter used as a factory for the drug SPANK. During this time, Claude also works for El Burro, the leader of the Diablos, helping him on various tasks, and Marty Chonks in his attempts to get out of his various problems. The Yakuza After destroying the Cartel freighter, a paranoid Salvatore attempts to kill Claude by having him enter a bomb-laden car. Salvatore's wife Maria, however, pages Claude and directs him to a small pier where the two meet Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, and flee to Staunton Island after Maria had told her husband that she and Claude were an "item". Asuka, unconvinced of Claude's loyalty, has him kill Salvatore Leone to prove himself, before having him kill a number of other people causing her problems. She later introduces him to her brother Kenji and Ray Machowski, a corrupt police man working for the Yakuza. Claude helps Kenji with his problems, including settling debts and freeing a man from prison, and helps Machowski in his attempts to remain unnoticed, eventually helping him flee the city by the airport. Later Jobs and The Exchange Claude continues to look for work and finds employment with King Courtney, who has him attack the Diablos before attempting to kill him on orders from Catalina, and Donald Love, who has him kill Kenji Kasen disguised as a Colombian Cartel gangster in a Cartel Cruiser to provoke a war. Asuka, unaware of Claude's role in her brother's near death, launches an assault on a Cartel-controlled building site and begins to torture Miguel, co-leader of the Cartel, into giving away Cartel secrets. Armed with the information, Asuka sends Claude on various missions to hurt Cartel operations, including stopping the selling of and stealing a shipment of SPANK. Claude briefly finds employment with D-Ice, leader of the Red Jacks sub-sect of the Southside Hoods, and attacks the rival Purple Nines into defeat. Claude returns to the building site and finds that Asuka and Miguel are both dead, whilst a ransom note from Catalina, for Maria is left for him. Claude goes to the Cartel mansion, escapes an ambush, destroys a helicopter piloted by Catalina, thus killing her, and rescues Maria. Maria's fate is left unknown, as whilst Maria is talking, a gunshot is heard that stops the talking; what exactly this gunshot was is unknown. Theories include that Claude killing her or simply shooting in the air to stop her talking or even a sound effect played by the game to signify its end. Personality Claude is a calm and serious man who appears almost emotionless regardless of the situation. Provided he is paid for his services, he will take orders from his bosses without reluctance or complaint, usually giving a nod to show that he understands, and doesn't respond even when he is scolded or shouted at by his bosses for doing something wrong. He also prostrates to his bosses if required, in Kenji Kasen's case. Claude shows no true loyalty to anyone, as long as he is paid or it leads him closer to his goal of revenge, he will work for anyone, and kill anyone, as evidenced by him killing Kenji Kasen. He even fights on multiple sides of gang wars, working for the mafia, the diablos, the yakuza, and the yardies, completely without hesitation. For the vast majority of the game, Claude is taciturn and doesn't speak. He will only make a slight grunt when he is hurt, or an "Oh!" whenever he drowns, gets shot, run over, or when he falls down. Unlike other protagonists, he doesn't taunt or shout at his enemies, but may give a driver in a passing vehicle the finger while crossing roads. Claude remains true to his mission of finding and taking revenge on Catalina for leaving him for dead, even showing the slightest bit of pity for Maria when he allows her to live after freeing her, only to possibly kill her himself. It's also clear that Claude is only out for himself and will use people for his own ends or benefits until he no longer sees a reason to use them anymore; which more often than not ends with Claude killing them. Appearance Claude is a tall Caucasian male in his late twenties to early thirties, with brown hair and a faint 5 O'clock shadow. He always wears a black bomber jacket with bronze zippers with a black T-shirt underneath, green cargo pants and blue sneakers. He has a muscular build, during Give Me Liberty, Claude wears a baggy orange prison jumpsuit with rolled-up sleeves. In the PC version of GTA III, there is an alternate outfit consisting of a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, sneakers and a brown moustache. Aside from that, Claude is the only 3D-era protagonist (except for Mike) that wears the same clothes throughout the entire game. Claude's appearance in San Andreas is very similar, though he has a more youthful and detailed face. His clothes consist of a re-skinned black biker jacket with a black T-shirt, olive cargo pants and white and black sneakers. Mission Appearances ;GTA III *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions.'' ;''GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu (cameo) *Farewell, My Love... ;GTA Online *Players can choose Claude as a father in Grand Theft Auto Online (Collector's Edition and Character Transfers only). Characters murdered by Claude Optional murders *Carl - can be killed after he kills Marty Chonks. *Chico - can be killed after he sells drugs to Maria. *D-Ice's Brother - can be killed after a baseball bat fight against the Purple Nines. Possible murders *Maria Latore - possibly killed after being rescued from The Colombian Cartel. Gallery 965c99b9d08a225a54f1f2b2972ac6d5.jpg|Game art of Claude in GTA III. Claude Speed.PNG|Claude's Artwork for the tenth anniversary edition of Grand Theft Auto III RNGTA3CLAUDE.png|Claude artwork from the GTA III 10th anniversary, colour rendition. Claude-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude in 2001. Liberty Prison Fatigues.png|Claude in "Give Me Liberty". Claude-GTASA.jpg|Claude in 1992. 1257.jpg|Claude in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Catalina betrays Claude..jpg|Catalina betrays Claude in Give Me Liberty TheExchange-GTAIII.jpg|Claude in The Exchange before the deal. GTA III ak47.jpg|Claude holding an AK-47. gta 3 screenshot.jpg|Claude holding a Pump Action Shotgun. 4040_gta3_screenshot.jpg|Claude holding an M16. _exchange_99.jpg|Claude as seen in The Exchange. TheExchange-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude fighting his way in The Exchange. Claude finger.jpg|''Up yours!'' Screenshot 29.4.2014 14-13-17-156.jpg|Claude giving a finger to a driver. Claude GTA Online.png|Claude in "Grand Theft Auto Online" Misty_Claude_GTAO_CharacterCreator.png|Misty and Claude as Online parents. Claude Parent Portrait GTAV.png|Parent Portrait seen during GTA Online Protagonist character creation. Claude-GTAIII-Skin.png|Claude's skin in the game files. Trivia *The name "Claude" does not appear in Grand Theft Auto III. Other characters call him by his nicknames (similarly to Claude Speed, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto 2) and the menu lines refer to him as 'player'. However, in the ending cutscenes of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, when Catalina is phone calling the protagonist CJ, she shouts "Oh, Claude!" with background groans, like Claude and Catalina were having sex. 'Claude' can also be found in GTA III game files, suggesting it could have been planned to be in the main game. Lately, Rockstar used the name in many promotional releases related to previous games, such as the game's 10 years anniversary, which definitely confirmed his name was indeed Claude. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, his and other 3D Universe protagonists names are written on a wall of graffiti with "rest in peace" messages, suggesting they could all have died after the events in the 3D universe (or this may be also a reference to the end of the 3D era). According to Rockstar, this only served as a "little joke to their fans". *Claude, and the ''GTA Online'' protagonist are two of the few characters in the ''GTA'' series who do not speak (if you don't count any of the optional protagonists from the 2D Universe). This was a choice Rockstar Games made at the start of the development process, as they stated, "We had so many other problems to solve and this did not seem like a major issue." Having a silent protagonist would also help players identify with the character. However, there were rumors that Claude actually spoke in the beta GTA III trailer, saying "Get out of the car!"; Rockstar replied to the rumors that the brief voiceover was fake and was pulled from .RAW files from GTA 2. **Also, the original line was "Get out of the car, man!", but in the trailer, the word "man" was omitted. *In the opening cutscene of the game, at the first mission, "Give Me Liberty", (notably when he rounds the corner and finds Catalina pointing two pistols at him), you can notice Claude's face is notably different in the convoy and onwards (the difference can actually be seen in the gallery of this article). This is because he uses a different model and slightly different texture. *Also in the game opening, when Catalina shoots Claude, the bullet hits his neck, suggesting a cause for his mutism. However, he also does not speak in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, set years before, so it may be just coincidence. *In San Andreas, Claude is wearing substitutes for the bomber jacket, cargo pants and sneakers. He is wearing a biker jacket that is available from Victim, black hi-tops from ProLaps, and re-colored olive pants from Binco. *To celebrate GTA III 's 10th anniversary on October 22nd 2011, Rockstar Games released an official Claude action figure in association with Sideshow Collectibles. The figure comes complete with both of Claude's outfits (his standard outfit and prison uniform), along with several weapons to pose him with. Only 1,600 were produced, and as of late 2012, they have sold out. *The Claude action figure looks different from his game look. *Going by the release date of the games, he is the first protagonist of the 3D Universe. Although chronologically, he is the last 3D Universe protagonist. *He is one of the six protagonist in series that shares name with another protagonist. In this instance, it's Claude Speed from Grand Theft Auto 2. Others are Mike and Michael De Santa from Grand Theft Auto: Advance and Grand Theft Auto V, and Johnny Hawtorn & Johnny Klebitz from ''GTA London'' and The Lost and Damned, respectively. References Navigation }} ar:كلود سبيد (جتا 3) de:Claude Speed et:Claude es:Claude Speed (III) fr:Claude he:קלאוד is:Claude it:Claude hu:Claude nl:Claude (GTA III) pl:Claude pt:Claude ro:Claude ru:Клод fi:Claude tr:Claude uk:Клод zh:克劳德 Claude Claude Claude Category:Characters in GTA Online Claude